1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information broadcasting method and more particularly, is suitably applied to an information broadcasting method for a digital satellite broadcasting system.
2. Description of the Related Art
This kind of digital satellite broadcasting systems realize multiple channel broadcasting of approximately 100-channel broadcasting by compress-coding multiple channels of program data and by multiplexing and transmitting the compresscoded data in accordance with moving picture experts group (MPEG) 2 method as a compress-coding method for the program data.
Such digital satellite broadcasting systems provide various interactive broadcasting services for viewers by multiplication of channels. Among these interactive broadcasting services, there is a shopping service for enabling viewers to enjoy shopping at their own homes by selecting and purchasing desired goods from goods information displayed on TV screens. In this shopping service by the interactive broadcasting, viewers and providers are connected through ground networks such as telephone networks in mutual directions, that is, in both upward and downward directions. Hence, safety of communication is required to secure.
As what realizes safe communication in interactive broadcasting with using this ground network, IT Vision is considered. In the IT Vision, a center, which is isolated from the internet, is located for connecting the center and viewers, as well as the center and broadcasting station through telephone networks, and the broadcasting station and sellers respectively through private lines. Thereby, viewers, broadcasting station and sellers can respectively communicate with each other.
In addition, as what secures the safety of communication in a ground network using the Internet, secure electronic transaction (SET) is considered. In the SET, masquerade as viewers and tapping are prevented by using cryptography, such as an open key cryptograph system.
In the above-described IT Vision, there is no possibility of hacking from the internet. However, since anyone in the network itself can easily know the telephone number of the access point, which is a node of the viewers and center, he could analyze a protocol with access to its access point. Therefore, the IT Vision has a problem on the safety of communication.
In addition, in the above-described SET, as an authentic station needs to be provided for authenticating each viewer by giving the viewer a user identification (ID)-so as to realize the cryptography, there is a problem that the configuration should be more complicated.
In view of the foregoing, an object of this invention is to provide an information broadcasting method, in which the safety of information transmission between an information center, and information terminals can be secured.
The foregoing object and other objects of the invention have been achieved by the provision of an information broadcasting method, a receiver and an information processing apparatus.
In the information broadcasting method, an information center executes service processing according to response information by transmitting predetermined-response information based on a program sent from the information center to an information terminal. Wherein, the information center encrypts confirmation information based on the response information with using an encryption method inherent to the information terminal transmitting the response information, and transmits the information to the information terminal. Further, the information terminal receiving the confirmation information deciphers the confirmation information, and judges whether the confirmation information corresponds to the contents of the response information.
Also in the present invention, the mutual direction service system executes mutual direction service processing corresponding to the received response information in the broadcasting station by transmitting predetermined response information from a receiver to the broadcasting station corresponding to a mutual direction service program transmitted from the broadcasting station. Wherein, a receiver is provided. Further, the receiver comprises receiving means for receiving a confirmation information corresponding to the response information transmitted after encryption from the broadcasting station, detachable storing means for storing receiver identification information, and deciphering means for deciphering codes of the received confirmation information with using the received identification information stored in the storing means.
Further, in the present invention, the information processing apparatus in the broadcasting station for receiving predetermined response information according to the mutual direction service program from the receiver, and for executing mutual direction service processing according to the received response information comprises storing means for storing encryption information corresponding to each plurality of receiver identification information, reading means for reading encryption information corresponding to-the receiver identification information contained in the received response information, encryption means for encrypting confirmation information based on the read encryption information, and transmitting means for transmitting encrypted confirmation information to the receiver transmitting the response information.
The nature, principle and utility of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which like parts are designated by like reference numerals or characters.